Lens is the indispensable instrument in such devices as a camera as well as other image capturing instruments. As it is well known, color aberration has been harassing optical engineers and scientists since Newton's Age of some three hundred (300) years ago. Traditionally people have used complicated lenses as a combination or group to fight color aberration in order to get perfect pictures.
It is well known that a lot of glasses of high diffractive indices cannot be simply used alone to reduced the size and weight due the fact that such diffractive indices are wavelength (color) depended. Many complex lenses are designed into the compound lenses to compensate for the chromatic aberration and other artifacts, thereby making the lens heavy, bulky, and expensive. In the current circumstances of rapid development of silicon computation such as GPU and SOC, many aberrations like chromatic aberration can be overcome by the computational power.
Therefore it is desirable to overcome the many aberrations using digital methods and devices rather than heavily using optical ways or devices.